


【H2ovanoss】幾個性轉的極短篇（短篇集，腦洞，各種性轉注意）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Genderbending, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA AU<br/>雙性轉注意！<br/>VD向</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 勾搭時請注意

**Author's Note:**

> 我就只是想耍點性子XD好孩子不要模仿好了！

酒吧裡頭放著輕鬆的藍調音樂，男男女女有的正在談笑與調情，有的卻只是擦肩而過，有的人坐在吧檯，靜靜的品嘗著自己的夜晚，而有的人其實是在等待一個機會，像隻守株待兔的狐狸，具有魔力的眼睛吸引著獵物上門。

不過今晚這位黑髮的男人改變主意了，跟往常的狩獵不一樣，這次他注意到角落處，是一個穿著藍色外套的女人，修長的手指在酒杯上滑動，她同樣是黑色的長髮披散，儘管她並沒有說話，卻散發出一股狂野的氣息。

他無意間對上那對漂亮的眼睛，果斷放棄已經決定的對象，他向另外一位高雅的女性表示歉意，點了杯酒之後從容的等待，一邊在一旁悄悄觀察不時盯著手機的女人，然後到適當的時機時，他走向這個也老早發現他的女人。

這個女人身上有種氣息，卻讓男人無法說明清楚是什麼，明明他們聊起來挺愉快的，可是他總隱隱約約感覺不對勁，好像有什麼人在窺視他一樣，他的背部有點發癢，這讓他無法專注於跟眼前的女人談笑。

但是說真的，他其實挺喜歡聽這個女人的聲音，雖然不似黃鷹之類的那種美妙，而且對方說起話來，有時候會結巴，有時候幾個音節還會黏在一起，不過那股可以深入心裡的深沉，還有她掩著嘴藏起笑聲的時候，異常的吸引人。

不知不覺之間，他們的酒杯都已經空了，「嘿，想換個地方嗎？」男人提出今晚的重點，畢竟這是周五，每個人都需要狂歡一下，以慶祝辛勞的一周，來迎向美好的假期，反正天亮後他們都會各奔東西，一夜的縱情就只是一項娛樂。

可是或許他會再和這個女人聯絡，儘管他已經許久沒有再和任何異性有長期的關係，也不敢再想著要定下來，不過這個女人給他很特別的感覺，那種愉悅跟快樂，她藍色的眼睛可以映出他真實的樣貌，好像不論他是個怎樣的人，都是可以被原諒的一樣。

可惜的是，下一秒他的眼前就只剩下紅色的光景，他狐疑的用手摸摸自己的前額，才發現自己的臉上全被沾滿了血，女人用驚訝的表情看著他，「你是認真的嗎！」她大聲的尖叫著，卻不是因為恐懼，而是包含著一股譴責的意味。

這個可憐的男人倒在地上，四周傳來無數的尖叫，而造成這一切混亂的是另外一個女孩，頭上貓頭鷹的頭套讓她看起來有些滑稽，可她手上拿著一支手槍，搭配她一副無所謂的跨過屍體，全都表示著她的不好惹。

「這已經是第五個了！」現場留下的只有有著藍眼睛的女人，她原本收斂好的儀態全被打亂，她跳下椅子，激動的用手指著拿下頭套的女孩，「妳到底有什麼毛病！」她失控的大吼著，不過另外一個女孩不以為意，只是拿起桌上一瓶沒開過的啤酒。

「Vanoss！」對方完全不理會自己，Delirious氣得拍桌，後者只是眨眨眼睛，把嘴裡的酒吞下，然後對瞪著他的女人笑了起來，「妳真該看看妳的表情，」她清脆的笑聲迴盪在亂七八糟的酒吧裡，「跟瘋婆子沒啥兩樣！」

被這樣嘲笑讓Delirious一時間竟然也氣不上來，反倒跟著笑出來，「操，」她乾脆大方的坐回椅子上，也給自己拉了罐酒過來，「妳把我的計畫全都打亂了啦！渾蛋！」威士忌在她嘴裡滾動，有些還不小心流下她的頸部。

「什麼計畫？你能有什麼計畫？」Vanoss撥了下自己短髮，再靈巧的轉過椅子，正對著鼓著臉頰灌酒的女人，有些好奇的盯著放棄裝矜持的Delirious，「我已經二十八歲了！我當然會對人生有安排！」因為對方不可置信的眼神，Delirious雙手交叉在胸前，小聲的用充滿抱怨的語氣咕噥著，「不信妳可以問問Lucy！」

「所以這就是妳的安排？」伸手指了指四周的混亂，Vanoss露出有些諷刺的笑容，「這他媽妳搞出來的好嗎？」這一切的元凶竟然反過來指責自己，Delirious再次感覺到有些激動，用著有些高頻率的聲音叫著。

雖然保持著笑意，不過Vanoss的眼神突然變得陰沉了些，「很抱歉啊！」她擱下已經空掉的酒瓶，微微的仰起頭，嘴角泛起的是不屑的模樣，「弄亂了你的瘋狂約炮計畫！」她沒注意到自己的語調有多冷淡，只發現Delirious似乎有些愣住。

「不，我才不是！」停置幾秒鐘之後，白皙的臉上泛起淡淡的紅色，Delirious近乎是破音的澄清著，「不然就是妳的公主夢嗎？嗯？」Vanoss刻意壓抑著心裡的憤怒，好不讓自己站起來跟著大叫，「妳跟Lucy一起在夢幻國度妄想會有白馬王子來包養你嗎？」

「別把Lucy扯進來。」Delirious這下也有些真得不開心了，不過Vanoss卻也因為對方這樣袒護她的朋友，而變得更加管不住自己的嘴，「明明是妳先提到她的！這下又是我的錯啦！」她不甘示弱的回著，也不曉得自己到底在兇什麼。

「哈！那妳倒是先告訴我，妳最近幹嘛表現得這麼婊子！」從椅子上站起來，Delirious彎下腰挑撥似的貼近Vanoss，想起對方近來老是破壞她的約會，她咬牙切齒的說著，「妳叫誰婊子？」她的話讓Vanoss也氣得站起來，胸前的雄偉還差點撞上Delirious的手臂。

「妳要不要看看現場，除了地上那個男的之外，這裡還有誰可以被叫做婊子？」指著被她的鞋跟踩在上面的男人，「這裡唯一的婊子就是妳！」冰冷又低沉的聲音從Vanoss喉間發出，她舉起自己的手槍，毫不遲疑的就扣下扳機。

要是一般人應該已經倒在地上，不過Delirious早就知道對方會這樣，在子彈劃傷她的臉之前，搶先掐住Vanoss的手腕，讓子彈射到身後的牆上，兩個人在掙扎之中推開彼此，Delirious跳進吧檯裡躲避Vanoss的攻擊，也抽出自己藏在外套裡的槍回敬幾發。

帆布鞋前方顆幾子彈彈過，Vanoss從自己紅色的外套裡掏出炸彈，直接就往吧檯那裡丟「妳發什麼瘋！」臉上沾著些灰的Delirious尖叫著，「妳是姨媽來了嗎！」她邊罵著邊朝閃到柱子後面的Vanoss開槍。

「妳才姨媽來！」暗自偷偷算一下日期，接著發現自己竟然在真的在思考這件事，在Delirious從桌子後喊著「我們明明住一起啊妳怎麼這麼早！」之中，惱羞的Vanoss也吼起來，「妳這個丟下朋友的瘋子！」

「什麼？」因為Vanoss的話而遲疑一下，Delirious從桌子後探出頭，結果差點被射穿腦袋，「我才沒有丟下妳們！」要說起來的話，她認為自己是個很重視朋友的人，尤其他們住在一起的這些人，都基本上是生死之交了，上次斷了腿的Vanoss還是她扛出來的。

「妳就是！」氣得補幾發子彈出去，「妳已經多久沒跟我們搶劫了妳說啊！蛤？」想起來又怒上心頭，自從Delirious某天突然開始對男人起了興趣後，雖然還是會跟大伙一起工作，不過次數相對減少，並把晚上的時間幾乎都奉獻在酒吧或夜店裡，而且還沒想過要找她一起。

聽見Vanoss對她的控訴，儘管因為這樣殺了她好幾個約會對象，但Delirious好像終於有些明白對方的憤怒，「我很抱歉啦！」她舉起自己的槍跟手，向對方表示自己休戰，「我只是一時緊張了嘛！」從已經爛掉的桌子後面站起來，Delirious朝Vanoss的方向走去。

Vanoss這時候也開始冷靜下來，放下兩隻手上的槍，「妳也知道我快三十了，」她有些沮喪的說著，「我不再像妳那樣，可以大方的揮霍青春！」他們的年齡差距其實說大不大，說小其實也不小，但不管如何，她都會比Vanoss早邁入另外一個成長的階段。

「所以妳想要……找個男人定下來？」微微皺起自己的眉頭，雖然Vanoss不想表現得太明顯，聲音卻還是有些顫抖，不過Delirious卻搖搖頭，「我只是想知道，自己到底適不適合過那種生活。」當她發現自己是時候決定方向時，她真得不知所措。

「妳知道，其實我們也是可以、照顧妳……」Vanoss盡力的想找出一些詞，她真的不是個擅於表達的人，「就是，過著一些安定的生活……」她嘆一口氣，有些喪氣的想著，或許她終究還是沒辦法給Delirious想要的，又有些氣她竟然不覺得能倚靠他們這些朋友。

Delirious其實也理解，現在Vanoss這種有些生氣的感覺，「不，這並不重要，」她拍拍Vanoss的肩膀，又撥亂對方俏麗的短髮，「不管是什麼生活方式對我都沒差，有妳比較重要啦，當然還有幹掉一些婊子們。」拉過試著捍衛自己髮型的Vanoss，想通的Delirious露出微笑。

「我可不會出錢養妳！」推開對自己開始上下其手的人，Vanoss撇過自己的臉，試著用頭髮藏起發燙的臉頰，「不過就算妳以後都不打算工作，我也是可以勉強去找妳……」她這樣說著，卻完全不敢看Delirious的眼睛，只在她的笑聲中暗自想著，其實這根本不可能發生。

畢竟只要哪個男人想要搞走她的終生玩具，就得先踏過她的屍體，她在步出酒吧發動車子後，偷偷的下定決心，旁邊的Delirious見到對方笑得詭異，只懷疑她的朋友真的姨媽來了，而沒有多說什麼。不過後來Delirious花的點時間，還是終於發現了這件事。


	2. 你知道嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GTA AU  
> 單性轉注意！  
> VD向  
> 超短小短篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊先為沒有標示而可能被雷到的人說聲不好意思了  
> ＊以下只有Evan性轉成Eva

碰！碰！碰！的聲音在她的腦海中，一下又一下的，她的拳頭打在沙袋上，汗水灑落在地板上，儘管她已經氣喘吁吁，卻沒有打算停下，因為只要她一分心，混亂的失序就會困住她的腦袋。

速度越來越快，她聽見鐵鍊在掙扎，拳擊手套在叫囂，破裂的聲音打斷一切，回過神來時，沙袋已經破個大洞，「幹！」大聲的罵了一聲，她覺得自己跟個美國隊長一樣，只不過她會疲倦，各方面而言都耗損著她的心智。

「挖～嗚！」後方傳來一個聲音，她不用回頭就知道是誰，那個刻意拉長得音調，此刻灌進她的耳朵，讓她感覺比平時異常的煩躁，所以她決定無視倚在門口的男人，逕自走到一旁拿起自己的水壺，試圖澆熄她體內的熱度。

不過一切只不過試徒勞無功，那個無知的蠢貨就這樣朝她走來，「妳看起來心情挺不好的，哼？」Delirious朝著他的朋友露齒而笑，這讓Vanoss一時間也無法在生氣，「算是吧！」她聳聳肩膀，抹了把臉上的汗後又灌了一口水。

陽光從大樓間照入她的訓練室，讓她的汗珠變得晶亮，薄薄的一層蓋在精壯的肌肉上，有些潮濕的短髮染上褐色的光澤，Vanoss轉過頭，接過身旁的男人遞給她的毛巾，她將臉埋在毛巾裡，輕輕得喘著氣，開始懷疑是不是陽光的熱度又變高了。

「妳還在氣昨天的事嗎？」搔搔自己的腦袋，看起來昨晚又睡得不好的Delirious問著，他的臉上帶著黑眼圈，唯一能讓Vanoss比較釋懷的，是對方多數只會在她的面前露出原本的面目，不過這同樣也造成她的困擾。

「我不喜歡你們把我當作溫室的花朵。」她是整個團隊裡唯一的女性，但是她自認自己的能力絕對不輸其他人，所以當其他人開玩笑的說，要她負責當這次任務的誘餌時，雖然她說不上是生氣，不過她確實沒有很喜歡大伙那種「因為妳是個女孩啊Eva」的語調。

她當然有她自己的性格，這不是因為她是個女孩，她可以穿任何她想穿的衣服，就像她從不管Moo穿得有多「亮麗」，除了自己最喜歡的紅色運動外套外，她偶爾也會想換上短裙，她甚至會命令Delirious幫她塗指甲油。

她有她自己的小心思，但真得讓她氣憤的，是這次的目標男女通吃，而Delirious則自願接下她的工作，並且表現得好像一切都很無所謂，這讓她儘管張口想要制止，卻又講不出了理由來，所以她只能靜靜的看著。

「很抱歉讓妳有這樣的感覺，」難得的擺出正經的模樣，Delirious面向有些氣鼓鼓的女孩，看著她試圖將水和怒氣一起吞下，「我這樣做只是因為妳是我的朋友，就這樣而已。」他攤攤手，有些結巴的想表達他的想法。

「但那是工作，」Vanoss瞪著那對藍色的眼睛，感覺自己的喉嚨跟胃在燃燒，「我不需要你幫忙扛下這件事！」她沒有忍住自己的衝動，伸手就扯起Delirious的衣領，惡狠狠的望進他有些驚嚇的眼睛裡。

明明昨天他差點死在那個噁心的人手上，Delirious都沒有露出半點恐懼的樣子，現在卻因為她而感到害怕，「好啦，好啦！」他急忙的舉起兩隻手，發出半是安撫，半是求饒的聲音，「拜託，別這樣！我知道了啦！」

Vanoss咬咬牙，最後還是鬆了手，她低頭看著Delirious露出鬆一口氣的笑，他根本不曉得自己惹了什麼麻煩，空氣間已經迷漫出更多的味道，所有人都老早避難去了，只剩下這個傻子還不明白，「你知道什麼？」她的兩隻手壓在男人身後的牆壁。

「呃……」被突然的逼近，加上去路又被堵住，Delirious有些開始感到緊張，那對金色的眼睛快要把他燒焦，他下意識的嚥下一口口水，從昨天起他就不太舒服，本來打算看看Vanoss的況狀之後，就要躲回床上去的，他沒料到會遇上這種窘境。

年輕女孩的眼神帶著認真與玩味，她樂於看見比她年長的男人焦慮，幾滴冷汗從他蒼白的皮膚落下，「Vanoss？」擺出強顏歡笑的臉，這時候Delirious才終於聞到，那股穿過鼻腔的氣味，直接竄入他的大腦，「妳願意解釋一下，是什麼在頂著我嗎……」

她宛若一個女王一樣從容不迫，對應著開始有些口齒不清，而且氣息混亂的人，這是她少有的時候，會這樣散發出如此大量的訊息素，平時她都靠著自制力和抑制劑，可是當昨天她聞到Delirious被誘發出來的味道時，她一直以來的努力幾乎毀於一旦。

現在她的訓練室裡全沾滿了那股酒味，那股清香的朗姆酒跟海盜一樣，掠奪著她的理智，其他的男孩們幾乎昨晚全都跑光，只留下她嗑著比平常更大劑量的抑制劑，照顧那個因為劣質誘導劑而狂吐不止的Omega男人。

現在是時候討回一些代價，Vanoss一邊默默的想著，彎腰讓自己俯身向前，Vanoss喜歡身下的男人眼中只有她的時候，也喜歡讓Delirious失去那個瘋癲的外殼，朝她打開那個柔軟的內在。

「我還以為你知道……」她低聲宣告著，然後笑了起來，「我會成為你的Alpha這件事。」


End file.
